Connecting Rooms
by Looking For A Silver Lining
Summary: Clary is searching for a rogue vampire, Maureen, who has murdered five Shadowhunters. Her search has led her to New York, where she lives with Isabelle, Alec and Jace. Jace and Clary have connecting rooms. This probably won't end well...
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing as my previous one shots were in violation of the site's rules, I have had to delete them, so I apologise to my readers of that. However, to make up for this, I have decided to make a story that isn't in violation of the site's rules. Due to my one violation, I am also removing all of my previous stories and starting again for my writing. Okay, I don't own The Mortal Instruments series content you may recognise, as they belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare. Enjoy!**

Clary stood in the middle of the lobby of the Institute, waiting for someone to escort her to her room. She was a travelling Shadowhunter, and was temporarily residing in the New York Institute. She was hunting a new vampire, Maureen, who had murdered three Shadowhunters in California, when she had apparently gone for a trip, and two in London, and had come back to New York to kill Raphael, a coven leader Clary had known previously.

Eventually, a tall woman with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail emerged with a similar looking boy.

"Hello, my name is Isabelle. I believe you are staying in New York for a short amount of time, and need somewhere to stay. Welcome to the New York Institute. My brother Alec will show you to your room."

Isabelle's tone was formal, but Clary was grateful for the sanctuary. She smiled as Alec showed her to her room. He called someone else.

"Jace! We've got another girl staying with us!"

"God forbid she cooks like Isabelle. We need a decent cook around here!" A tall slim boy with a mop of golden hair and golden skin poked his head round the door next to Clary's. His silky smooth voice had a hint of amusement. He looked at Clary and smiled a sarcastic smile at her

"Hey. I'm Jace. You staying here?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome. The most important question is can you cook?"

"Yes..."

"Good. You do some girly stuff or whatever." Clary watched as he disappeared back into his room and she was left in the hallway, bag in hand. She opened the door to her room, and was greeted with the scent of flowers. She investigated the room, seeing a chest of drawers, a bookcase, a desk, an armchair, a wardrobe and a bed. She whirled around, hearing a creak as Jace opened a part of the wall up.

"Oh, and your room is connected to mine. I forgot to mention. So if you need someone gorgeous to hug or kiss, come through the door."

"Oh piss off Jace." Clary heard Isabelle come into the room, high heeled boots clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Hey Isabelle. So, you run this Institute huh? Why were you telling Jace to piss off? Not that I mind, of course."

"He flirts, he gives you a one night stand, he ditches you. The Institute is run by my parents, but they are in Idris, and left me in charge. Be careful with Jace. Just promise me you'll be careful."

"Ladies, I'm still here. Hey, red, want to see New York? Alone, with me?"

"Clary is going shopping with me. And sightseeing."

"Isabelle, you and your bloody shopping!"

"At least I don't have a guy a night, like you with girls!"

"Shut up Isabelle. Okay, see you later, red." Jace ducked out of the room, leaving Clary and Isabelle alone.

"Want to go shopping Clary?"

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while! Plus, I've had some people saying 'update' and seeing as I start back at school tomorrow, this is a 'sorry, will be doing coursework, so here is another chapter to apologise! :)'. All jokes aside, I don't own TMI and I'm sorry if I get New York wrong, I have never been to the US, so I don't know what New York is like. Enjoy!**

Isabelle dragged Clary out of the Institute with a girlish excitement. She took Clary to many different shops, selling many kinds of jewellery, makeup and clothes. She made Clary try on ridiculous outfits more suited to a catwalk than catching a vampire. Isabelle bought Clary lots of clothes, and they chatted about girly things, something Clary hadn't done for years. Not since she became a Shadowhunter. Isabelle eventually brought Clary back to the Institute at five pm, and took her into a purple room decorated with sponged-on glittery gold paint. She handed Clary a long deep purple dress and led her to a blue bathroom, where Clary got changed. Isabelle gave her thigh-high boots and a black belt with a gold outline along the edges. Isabelle went and fetched the boys to go off, and it was obvious Clary was going with them. They piled into a taxi.

"Where are we going?" Clary asked as she was handed a few long knives, which she concealed in her boots.

"To Pandemonium. Your vampire-girl-you-need-to-kill-because-she's-rogue might be there. It's an all ages club." Isabelle said as she coiled a whip around her wrist. She was wearing a white dress in the same style as Clary's.

"Okay then. What if she isn't there though?" Jace grinned at her, a cocky grin.

"Then we party. By the angel, are you an idiot or something?" Clary slapped him, to the astonishment of Alec and Isabelle.

"Don't you ever call me an idiot again, Wayland." Clary glared at him as he held his cheek, shocked at her action. He shut up for the rest of the journey, and they got past the bouncer and into Pandemonium.

Clary smiled as she watched the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. She scanned the club, and saw Maureen enter the club. She walked onto the dance floor, and started dancing with Jace, her eyes following Maureen as she navigated the club. Clary danced in the general direction of Maureen, and heard the soft voice of the Seelie Queen in her ear.

"Careful now, Miss Fray. She's been killing fey too. I lost my best people to her. Promise me you'll be careful." Clary turned away to see the seat that Maureen had occupied to be empty, and the club had nobody who looked like Maureen anywhere. She saw Raphael in the crowd, and breathed a sigh of relief. She navigated her way over to him.

"You okay, Raphael? No trouble?" Raphael smiled at the panicking Shadowhunter.

"Relax. I am fine. The rogue girl hasn't caught me yet. You keep her from harming me." He walked away from her, and she went back to Isabelle, who was with a faerie guard, hungrily kissing him. She decided to turn away, and her eyes caught Jace's for a few seconds, before she went and sat at the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am so sorry for not writing for ages! I have been concentrating on all of my coursework, have an English exam next Tuesday, have loads of stuff to do and have basically had little time to sit down and write for you guys. If you want to see the stuff I produce in school, look at Running. It was for the first part of my English coursework. So, loads of panic for me! Okay, on with the story.**

**As usual, I am not as amazing at writing as Cassie Clare, and I don't own TMI. Sorry for any swearing. Please don't sue me, or hate me...**

Clary sat at the bar, breathing deeply. She looked at the barman wearily, before ordering a shot of vodka, which she downed instantly. She nodded for another one, and felt Jace sit next to her. She turned to him, her eyes boring into his.

"Are you drinking _vodka, _red? Never thought you could," his voice taunted her, and she stared at him.

"Oh fuck off Jace. I am able to drink, Jace. You are a fucking cocky bastard, okay? Shut up and go off and dance with one of those girls looking at you."

"Woah red, don't get all angry at me," Jace watched as Clary downed shot after shot, starting to cry slightly. He looked at her quickly before he dragged Clary out of the club.

"What's wrong Clary?" Clary, even in her drunken state, could hear the panic in Jace's voice. She stumbled out of his arms, still crying, and sat on the pavement, listening to the commotion around her. Eventually she felt Jace's arms around her again, his voice reassuring her as he carried her to a cab.

He watched her as she buried her face in his shirt, mumbling incoherently. He stroked her hair, playing with one of her curls. When he felt the cab jolt to a stop, he sighed; he had wanted more time with her, but that wasn't going to happen. He carried her up to her bed and kissed her forehead, before donating her his shirt as she was still clutching it, like a blanket.


End file.
